The purpose of this project is to compare levels of dopamine (DA) transporters in subjects with cocaine dependence to that of normal subjects. This will be done using the novel ligand {123I} methyl 3B-(4- iodophenyl) tropane-2-Bcarboxylate ({123I}B-CIT or B-CIT and single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT).